


eye

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Series: Two Night Moons [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Episode: s01e01 Furious Battle: Game of Darkness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Puzzle box has an Eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eye

"So what were you looking at?" Miho asked.

Anzu hesitated. "I don't know if I'm supposed to say."

"I saw some of it," said Miho. "Shiny gold box with more shiny gold things inside. It's pretty."

Anzu considered whether it was betraying a confidence to talk about this with someone who already knew the important part—and considered that Jounouchi, the blabbermouth, had already seen both box and contents—and smiled. "Yeah, it is. It's a puzzle."

"What will it look like when it's done?" Miho asked.

"I don't know."

"Did you see the eye on the box?"

"Of course," said Anzu; it was hard to miss.

"I thought it was staring at me," Miho confided. "Like it was...trying to figure me out, I think. Yeah, it's pretty, but it's a little worrying too."

Anzu thought about that later, when Grandpa Mutou was talking about the dangerous history of Yuugi's puzzle.

The box had been staring at her, too.


End file.
